Jin (DI)
Jin is a survivor featured in Dead Island. She is first seen inside the Old Marina Workshop, along with her father, Earl. Jin is involved in multiple quests, and can carry a substantial number of the player's inventory items. Involvement Dead Island "Misery Wagon" She is first seen during the side quest "Misery Wagon", after the Hero brings the armored truck to Earl. "Only the Strong Survive" After the completion of "Only the Strong Survive", Earl explains that the Hero can have the armored truck, but only if they take Jin with them. Earl and Jin say their goodbyes and Earl is left behind. "On the Road" Jin then gives the Hero the side quest "On the Road", in which they must travel outside the resort to find food, medicine, and weapons. Captured Jin is determined to help everyone in Moresby, and, despite the Hero's request not to, ends up attempting to help the men at the Police Station. She, along with Joseph, then comes face-to-face with the Raskol gang members who took over the station. They beat Joseph until he blacks out, and take Jin in order to "use" her. This begins the "Lady in Trouble" quest, during which the Hero must rescue her. "Lady in Trouble" The Hero finds her in a room in the station, evidently beaten, and possibly raped. She tearfully states she was just trying to help and wants to go home. Because of this, Sam B argues that Jin is interfering with their plans and is only going to get them killed while Logan Carter tries to reason with him. Sam's attitude results both him and Logan getting kicked out of the room by Purna and Xian Mei as they help Jin to the armored truck. "Devastator" During this quest, the Hero must escort Jin to an old bunker, and blow open the door. This allows the two to access the tunnel and make their way to the jungle, where they can find Mowen, who is needed to get the group to Ryder White on the island where the prison was. "Back in Black" During the quest "Back in Black", when the Hero, Jin, and Mowen have returned to the Resort area, Jin says she must go and do something on her own. A cut-scene plays showing Jin returning to her father's workshop. She opens the door to the office and backs away. Moments later, an infected Earl comes through. When he approaches her, she tells him that she loves him, then shoots him. She then shoots the portrait of herself with the Royal Palms Resort in the background. "Chasing the White Rabbit" During the quest "Chasing the White Rabbit", the Hero catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. He claims that they are going to make more of the antidote and will return and save everyone, but one of the prisoners, Kevin, states that his real plan is to bomb the island. Ryder also has his wife tied up and is going to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily. Emily then bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her. Angry, Ryder then shoots Jin twice in the chest, causing her to fall off of the elevated helicopter platform to her death. Allies *Xian Mei *Sam B *Logan Carter *Sam B *Joseph *Mother Helen *John Sinamoi *Bruno *Deanna *Howard Craigson *Hugo *Lisa *Mugambe *Owain *Raymond Barker *Rian *Rodrigue *Theresa *Tim *Hank *Jeannine *Kelly Powell *Max *Margaret *Mike *Wayne *Kevin *Yerema *Mowen Enemies *Walkers *Ryder White *Emily White (Zombified) *Raskol Gang *Prisoners Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dead Island Category:Survivors Category:Deceased